Bright Noa Drabble Collection
by luffyluffy
Summary: A collection of drabbles centering around Bright Noa and the various highs and lows of his life. Also contains AU material.
1. A flurry of puns and passion

Very neatly Bright and Mirai stepped into their bedroom, barely detaching from each other just to shed excess clothing before hitting the bed in a renewed flurry of passion. Bright pulled away from her lips to attack her neck and Mirai cried out, putting on a show for her husband, back for the first time in nearly 7 months. Bright nibbled on her neck and she bit on her finger to stop the lewd noises coming from her mouth. Bright pulled back and his hands moved downward, but before he got anywhere Mirai prodded him with a finger.

"Condom."

Bright groaned and quickly kissed her.

"In my wallet."

She smacked his shoulder.

"Go and get your wallet then!"

Bright chuckled and pulled himself away, going off to find his wallet. Mirai smiled and put her master plan into action. Bright returned, running his hands through his hair, roughing it up and getting it out of it's usually so prim and perfect appearance.

"Alright Mirai I'm ba-"

He stared at her.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Very clearly struggling to keep herself from giggiling she fixed the glasses slightly.

"For... protection."

Bright walked over, leaning against the bed frame, a smile pulling at his lips.

"And why do you need protection?"

She erupted into preemptive giggles, nearly unable to deliver her punchline.

"Because... it's.. pffttt... it's... it's bright in here."

She burst into even more laughter. Bright crawled next to her and smiled. He pushed the sunglasses up onto her forehead.

"Mirai that was the worst joke I've ever heard."

She pushed them higher, up onto the top of her head and neatly pinned Bright down.

"Is that so?"

She laced her fingers with his and they had a small wrestling match before she collapsed on his chest. Bright chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her naked form, holding her gently. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"Mirai you know I love you right? Love you with all my heart."

Mirai nodded and snuggled right under his chin.

"Of course I do. I know that better than anyone. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too."


	2. Umbrella ella ella ella

Hathaway sat propped up with several pillows. He looked around slowly and caught Bright's eye. Bright stared back at his infant son. Mirai noticed Bright's pained face.

"Something wrong Bright?"

Bright didn't break away from Hathaway.

"He doesn't smile much does he?"

Mirai ruffled Bright's hair.

"Don't worry about it, he's just a baby."

Bright nodded a little and seemed a little dejected. He looked around and spied Mirai's umbrella in the corner. He got off his knees and walked over, grabbing the umbrella and returned, standing directly in front of Hathaway. The baby stared up at Bright blankly. Bright took a deep breath and popped the umbrella open. Hathaway screamed in terror and flopped onto his side. Bright dropped the umbrella in surprise and ran to Hathaway's side. He screamed and screamed and screamed and Bright was at odds of what exactly to do.

"No no no, don't cry Hathaway! It's okay!"

Mirai ran back in, drying her hands on her apron.

"What happened?"

Bright looked up to her with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, I opened the umbrella and it scared him! I just wanted to make him laugh!"

Mirai grabbed one of the books off the shelf, the big ones, and smacked Bright in the head with it. She then scooped Hathaway up and, after shooting a glare at Bright, bounced him in her arms and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Bright to sit alone on the floor in the living room, clutching his throbbing head.


	3. An average afternoon

Bright tested the branch he was on before beginning to pull himself up.

"Daddy, be careful!"

Bright smiled and heaved himself up, straddling the next branch. He called down to his daughter who was on the ground with tears on her eyes.

"Don't worry Cheimin, daddy can do this in his sleep!"

He stood and while using another branch to support himself, made a wild grope foR the bright red balloon that was caught in the branches. He missed the first two times, each wild groping hand movement punctuated by a high pitched gasp. However the third time's the charm and Bright pulled the balloon over to him. He then stuck the string in his mouth and began to make his way down. He moved slowly but surely, moving down from one branch to the next. Seconds later Bright was back on solid earth, and Cheimin ran over to him, crying his name and throwing her tiny arms around his neck. He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around in a big wide circle. She shrieked and clung to him until Bright was dizzy and they both took a tumble onto the grass. They laid there for a while laughing aimlessly, Bright never once having let go of that balloon. He sat up and tied the string around Cheimin's wrist, double knotting it nice and tight.

"There, now you won't lose it again."

He smilied and Cheimin hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy!"

She turned and ran, prehaps to show her mom the miraculous thing Bright had accomplished. Bright turned and wiped the sweat off his forehead, just in time to see Hathaway's baseball get lodged in the gutter.


	4. Rain as a Relationship Builder

It had been a successful date, at least Bright thought so. He left a tip for the waiter and helped Mirai get her coat on.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Mirai smiled at him, hiding her embarrassment well.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Their journey started relatively easily, but the Earth had other plans. Only half a block into their journey it began to rain. Bright quickly pulled Mirai aside under the awning of a general store. He tapped his lips with a finger.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Mirai nodded and Bright disappeared inside. A few minutes passed and Bright exited the door, holding an umbrella. Mirai stared at him as he popped it open and stepped out into the rain and offered her a hand.

"Here, we can continue on now."

Mirai bit her lip.

"You couldn't buy a second umbrella?"

Bright pouted and dropped his hand.

"I didn't have enough. Do you want too?"

He offered it to her and Mirai shook her head, quickly jumping under the small space the umbrella kept dry. Bright smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"There that's much— oh.. your shoulder's still getting wet."

He quickly pulled her in, smushing Mirai into his side. Mirai grabbed onto his arm and buried herself into his shoulder, trying to hide her blushing as best she good. Bright smiled a little.

"Let's keep going now, shall we?"

Mirai nodded and they continued walking the seven blocks it took to get back to Mirai's house. The entire time she barely saw there she was going, too busy clinging to Bright's arm, which in turn made her blush, which in turn made her attempt to hide the blush, which in turn only made her blush harder. The journey was over relatively quickly however, and soon they were at Mirai's doorstep. Bright held the umbrella for her as she opened the door. She turned back to him, hanging out of the doorway.

"Hey Bright, did you know?"

"Hm?"

"In Japanese culture, to walk under a single umbrella with someone is probably one of the most romantic things in the world."

This slowly clicked and Bright's face exploded into blush. Mirai smiled and kissed him and then they broke apart. The door closed and Bright was left alone. He scratched his cheek and just stood there. Mirai pulled back the curtain next to the door and mouthed at him to go home, before playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Bright stuck his out back at her before turning on his heel and walking home.


	5. Fridge Horror

Bright popped his head into Mirai's bedroom where she was sitting at her vanity putting on earings.

"Mirai have you seen my razor?"

She turned and frowned.

"No I haven't— Bright Noa why haven't you gotten dressed yet?"

Bright scratched his cheek nervously.

"Uh… I was looking for my razor and forgot to put on a shirt?"

Mirai frowned and crossed her arms.

"No, I haven't seen your razor. Did you check the bathroom?"

Bright walked over to his closet and pulled on a shirt. He buttoned it as he spoke.

"Yes Mirai, that was the first place I looked."

She walked over and folded down his collar. Bright gave her a small smile.

"You look beautiful."

Mirai smacked his chest.

"Don't try to get on my good side, I'm annoyed at you."

Bright wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Yeah, and why's that? I thought you liked when I went around shirtless."

Mirai sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're going to be late for the formal Bright. We can't just stand here and do this."

Bright knocked his forehead against hers.

"Oh yeah, and who's stopping us?"

He kissed her lightly, squeezing her tight. She kissed him back and for a moment everything was perfect. They broke and Bright pulled back.

"I think I know where my razor is. Get out my uniform! I'll change in the car!"

Mirai rolled her eyes as Bright ran past her, jogging up the stairs to Hathaway's room.

"Hathaway, are you in here?"

The poor child was sitting on his butt in front of small mirror. He turned and looked at Bright, with a bloodied face and clutching the razor. Bright's shoulders sunk when he saw his son and he walked over, hefting him up into his arms.

"Hathaway.. what did you do…"

He brought him into the bathroom and gently wiped the blood away from his face. Hathaway sniffled and whimpered and held out the razor.

"I wanted to be like daddy."

Bright gently took it and set it on the sink.

"Oh Hathaway…"

He applied a few bandages and then carried the boy downstairs.

"Some day son. You don't need to shave just yet, but some day. I promise I'll teach you."

Hathaway clung to his father's neck and Bright rubbed his back.

"Don't worry. We have all the time in the world."


	6. Death changes a man

"BRIGHT!"

Mirai rushed out of the house after her husband who strode purposefully across the yard. She grabbed his wrist and yanked back on it, pulling her husband close. He turned and looked at her, giving her incredibly hurt eyes. Then, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. It lasted forever, before Bright pulled back.

"This is something I have to do."

Tears slide down Mirai's cheeks as Bright turned, the tails of his coat fluttering in the wind. As he walked out of view, Mirai bowed her head and cried. Bright dug his hands in his pockets and ducked his head low, making his way to the Federation base. One there he took out the service revolver he had on him and with courage steeled he walked inside, firing off several shots. He first took down reception, then the two men on the upper balcony.

"Simpletons."

He moved swiftly but somehow almost boredly, as though this was just a way to kill some time. He stepped over a body, mumbling an apology before reaching the elevator. He stepped inside and hit the button for the top floor before holding the door close button. The elevator slowly pulled itself to the top of the high rise building and the door finally wooshed open with a gentle _ding_. Bright stared down the barrels of what must have been a dozen firearms. He smiled and walked right through him, handing the still loaded pistol to one of the men and approaching the commander in chief.

"Bright Noa… who would have thought you'd be the one to snap…"

Bright shrugged and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"A man can only take so much, right sir?"

The man behind the desk nodded sadly.

Bright sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. Instantly those dozen guns were in his face.

"Relax boys, just getting a piece of gum. See?"

He showed them the box.

"100% normal gum."

He took out a piece and put it in his mouth. He then held it out, offering it to everyone. When no one took a piece he shrugged and stuck it back in his pocket. He hands brushed gently against the small C4 charge stashed away in his pocket. Only a matter of time. With his fingers he found the button and pushed it, and the clock began to tick.

_00:20_

"You guys should get better manners."

_00:15_

Bright nudged aside the guns and got close to the commander in chief, giving him an admirable smile.

_00:12_

"Whenever someone offers you something, you're supposed to take it graciously, even if you don't want it."

_00:07_

Bright threw his arms wide, looking up and out of the skylight above, at the tiny stars that had begun to shine in the sky above Hong Kong.

_00:03_

"Hathaway, I'll see you soon."

The building went up in flames and Bright Noa was no more.


	7. DIETO!

Bright was excited. It wasn't every day that he was excited but when he was excited you could tell. He was practically bouncing in his seat. And why is he so excited? Hamburger night of course. There was a_ tssss _as Mirai flipped one of the patties and it send a shiver up Bright's spine.

"Alright you big 9 year old, here you are."

Bright closed his eyes. Mirai placed the plate in front of him and Bright's eyes flew open. What sat in front of him was NOT a delicious grilled burger, covered with bacon and lettuce and pickles, but a plate of steamed vegetables. Bright's mouth hung open. Did he gets the wrong day? Not possible, Mirai was across from him, cutting Hathaway and Cheimin's into small bites. There was even one sitting on Mirai's plate, happily steaming away. Oh, that must have been what happened, Mirai got the plates mixed up. That's funny, she's never done that before. He reached out to exchange the plates only to have Mirai smack his hand with the fork.

"Ah ah ah! That's not for you! That's your plate there!"

He pouted at her, looking positively broken.

"But Mirai… this is—"

"Steamed vegetables."

She finished what she was doing and sat in her seat.

"… But it's hamburger night Mirai."

Mirai took a bite of hers.

"Yes, but you are getting chubby cheeks, so I'm putting you on a diet!"

His hands flew to his face. Maybe he was getting a bit… plump.

"Mirai—"

"Eat your vegetables!"

He swallowed loudly and looked at the death sentence on his plate, spitting steam like an angry dragon.

"…Can I at least have a beer to go with it?"

"No."

He whimpered.

"Can I at least put salt—"

"No! Now eat!"

Bright stabbed the broccoli angrily with his fork, venting his frustration on the vegetable. He stuffed it in his mouth and clewed it, all the whole cursing his circumstances.


	8. Eggs

"Daaaaddy!"

Bright sat on the couch, flicking through the newspaper, occasionally sipping his coffee. Hathaway ran up to him, tottering as fast as his 6 year old legs could until he tackled Bright's legs in a bid for his attention. Bright looked under his paper and down at his son.

"Daddy, I'm hungry! Make brekkies!"

Brekkies, Hathaway's word for breakfast. Bright chuckled and laid the paper aside.

"Well how about I make you a knuckle sandwich?"

He lightly rapped Hathaway's forehead with his knuckles. Hathaway yelped and held his head and for some reason Bright found himself smiling.

"No? Ahh, you're too young for that joke I guess. Step back."

Hathaway moved away and Bright stood.

"Alright, let's go make you some brekkies."

Hathaway squealed in sudden happiness and raced off to the kitchen. Bright sighed a little.

_I wonder how long this energy will last._

He walked into the kitchen where Hathaway had already pulled himself into a chair.

"What do you want?"

Bright pulled the fridge open and looked inside.

"Eggs! Eggseggseggseggseggs."

Bright pulled out two eggs, milk, and butter and set them on the counter as his son continued his wild chanting.

"Scrambled I take it."

Hathaway screamed in agreement and Bright quickly shushed him.

"Don't wake your mother up."

There was the loud scraping of the chair on the floor as Hathaway ran over.

"Daddy, I wanna watch!"

Bright stared down at him and pursed his lips. Then, he lifted Hathaway up and sat him on the counter.

"Now don't move alright? The stove gets hot and I don't want you to burn yourself."

Hathaway nodded and Bright turned the fire on a low flame and put the butter in. It melted a little and then he slowly nudged it around the pot. Setting that aside he cracked the two eggs into a measuring cup and whipped them, admittedly a bit more than necessary. He wanted to put on a show for Hathaway. Then, for the final touch he added in a little milk. He then poured the whole mixture into the pot and grabbed a spatula. Bright then began to scramble the eggs. All the while Hathaway sat and watched, occasionally gasping whenever Bright flipped them. Bright let the pan settle and turned off the fire.

"Alright Hathaway, go and get your dish!"

He set Hathaway down and he ran back to the table. Bright brought the pan over and gently nudged the eggs onto his plate. Hathaway grabbed his fork and happilly dug in. Bright smiled and ruffled his hair, before placing the pot in the sink. He turned back to Hathaway and frowned.

"Hathaway, you're making a mess. Here, let me help."

He grabbed a napkin and grabbed Hathaway's face and attempted to wipe off some of the egg. Hathaway whined and tried to pull his head away and their quarrel was stopped only by the appearance of Mirai. She stood there, swaying a little in tiredness, staring at her son and her husband. Bright realized she was there and stopped in his attack.

"Mirai, you're up!"

Hathaway prompted continued to scarf down the eggs and Bright walked over. Mirai pushed her hand in his face.

"Don't kiss me, I haven't brushed my teeth."

She then shuffled off, giving Hathaway a pat on the head and going into the bathroom. Bright cocked his head and leaned against the wall.

"You want anything for breakfast?"

"Eggs."

Mirai's voice answered and Bright found himself chuckling. He ran a hand through his hair and dug back into the fridge. This was going to be a good day.


	9. Whiskey

"So, did'ja fuck her yet?"

Bright choked on his drink and nearly dropped it. He coughed loudly for a few seconds before looking up at Kai, an unbelievable look on his face.

"_What?_"

Kai smiled.

"Mirai! I asked if you fucked Mirai senseless yet!"

Bright frowned, resisting the urge to break Kai's face in and turned back to his beer. He blew bubbles in it for a moment, carefully thinking out his response. Then, throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed Kai's whiskey and threw it down.

"No, I haven't alright?"

Kai nearly giggled and leaned forward, smacking Bright's back.

"Well why not?"

Bright sighed and shifted, seemly shrinking into his standard issue coat.

"I'm… nervous."

Kai signaled the bartender for another drink.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

Bright sipped his beer for a moment. It wasn't especially good beer, merely something to slosh down and give him courage.

"Because…I'm…"

He mumbled the last word and hung his head. Kai rolled his eyes and nudged the whiskey towards Bright. Bright looked at it for a moment and before grabbing it and throwing it back.

"I'm a virgin all right?"

This was the last straw. Kai covered his mouth, struggling to hold back ugly laughter. A third whiskey was ordered and Bright slowly spun the glass in his hand.

"I just don't want to disappoint her, that's all."

The glass was emptied and stacked on top of the other two glasses. Kai raised a hand and a fourth slide down the bar.

"I mean…"

Bright held his forehead for a moment, his words audibly beginning to slir.

"I mean… she's just so… perfect! She's got these curves ya know, just like this."

Bright made an hourglass shape with his hands.

"And like, have you seen the backside on that woman?"

He snatched the fourth whiskey and threw it down and the shot glass pyramid grew.

"It's so perfect! We went swimmin' the other day in that new fancy inside pool they got, and you just gotta see it! Her perfectly crafted ass inside that string bikini.. never seen anything so beautiful!"

Whiskey No.5 was ordered. Bright leaned against the bar and pressed his forehead against the wood, a pleasing cold on his hot forehead.

"I dunno.. just don't wanna fuck up and lose her forever."

Kai nodded, fully understanding that feeling. The fifth whiskey was drunk and the pyramid grew another level. This continued until the 8th whiskey, where Bright some how managed to teeter right off the bar stool. Kai grabbed him and pulled him up. Kai left the money on the bar next to Bright's abandoned beer and they began the long slog home. It wasn't easy. Bright was very inebriated, and Kai himself was a bit tipsy. They managed to stumble about halfway there, only pausing so Bright could throw up in a back alley. He stumbled out and threw himself over Kai's shoulder.

"Kai…"

He slurred, clinging to the smaller man.

"Kai, I think… I think.. I think I'm gunna ask Mirai to marry me."

Kai snorted and pulled Bright's arm over his shoulder, helping him support his weight. They began the remaining three block walk back to the apartment Bright and Mirai shared.

"Hey Kai.. if I ever work up the courage, I want.. you to be the best man, 'kay?"

Kai shook his head.

"Oh please, yer just sayin' that. Who'd want me for the bes' man."

Bright shook his head.

"No no, I mean it."

"You're drunk Brigh'"

Bright pulled away suddenly, launching himself towards a brick wall. He clung to it for a moment before spinning and facing Kai. He padded his chest with his palm, yelling loudly.

"I'm not drunk okay! I'm totally okay see!"

He pulled away from the wall and took a few shaky steps towards Kai. He swayed a little before flopping on top of him. Kai's knees nearly buckled but he held fast and soon the journey was continued. It was conducted in relative silence except for Bright occasionally babbling out messy promises to remember to ask Kai again when he wasn't drunk. Eventually they reached the apartment and Kai dumped Bright on the steps. He walked up and mashed the doorbell several times with his knuckle. Mirai came to the door a few seconds later, looking as though she'd just gotten out of bed. Kai tipped his imaginary hat and smiled.

"Delivery fer miss Mirai Yashima."

She groaned and shook her head.

"Every time…"

She then gave Kai a smile.

"Thank you Kai, can you make it home?"

Kai gave her a sloppy salute and a lazy smile.

"Aw yeah, I only had a few. It's Bright that got all fucked up."

Bright suddenly giggled from the steps and smiled at Mirai.

"Hey loveydoodle, you're lookin' beautiful tonight."

Mirai tossed her slipper at him and it smacked him in the face. Then, she addressed Kai.

"Thank you Kai, I'll bring him in."

Kai nodded and stumbled down the steps. Mirai then propped the door open and retrieved both her boyfriend and her slipper and hauled him into the house. A few feet away Kai turned back and waved, and Mirai, happening to catch the movement in the corner of her eye, waved back. Then, the door was closed and Kai continued on his way.


	10. An Accountant

"Bright, hurry up you're going to be late!"

Bright scrambled through the apartment where he and Mirai lived, grabbing up documents, a boxed lunch, and stuffing a piece of lightly buttered toast into his mouth.

"ah no ah no!"

He ran towards the door, stopping for a few seconds to hug his children before running out and down the street at a brisk pace. One thing he'd always been rather good at was running, or at least keeping a steady pace. Leaping over a large pothole, he weaved in and out between cars in the crowded Hong Kong streets. Normally he would take the more leisurely route through the park, but today was not one of those days. He finally burst into the Federation headquarters at roughly 9:45, over half an hour late for work. He slumped into desk and quickly made it look like he'd been working the entire time, so that by the time his superior came around Bright was already hard at work, signing papers with incredible vigor. Lunch time came quickly and Bright was finally able to relax a little. He dug into his bag and pulled out the boxed lunch. On top was a sticky note that read 'Papa's lunch only!' Bright chuckled and stuck the note on his computer monitor before pulling the lunchbox apart. Inside were at least three sandwiches, crust cut off and triangulated.

"Must be Cheimin's turn today."

He pulled one piece out and took a bite. It was ham today, which confirmed that it indeed was Cheimin who had made the lunch. She loved ham, often saying that she was going to marry it one day. Bright chuckled at his sandwich.

"Sorry Cheimin, I didn't mean to eat your boyfriend."

He finished it up and stowed the lunchbox in his shoulder bag before pulling open a binder and getting work on a few invoices. He crushed the numbers quietly in his head, occasionally turning to his calculator for the large numbers. The hours passed and the Bright's wristwatch beeped to indicate 5 pm. He looked up and stared at it and his face broke into a wide smile. He shoved the finished invoices in the out box and put the unfinished ones in a folder and put them on his desk. He then grabbed his shoulder bag and sped his way out of the office. Repeating the morning routine, Bright jogged his way home, cutting through the heavy traffic and leaping over puddles. He made it home in one piece and edged in the door. His two kids tackled his legs and clung to them and Mirai walked in. She apparently had just come from the kitchen, judging by her apron, and was baking a cake, judging by the whisk covered with batter. He walked over to her (dragging Hathaway and Cheimin with him) and smiled. She gently tapped the whisk against his lips, smearing the batter across them. He smirked and licked it off.

"Pineapple?"

"Brown sugar."

Bright laughed and kissed her. It was a warm happy kiss, and was only broken apart by Hathaway's loud cry of "EWWWW!"

Mirai smiled after they pulled apart.

"Dinner is almost ready, let me get this cake in the oven."

Bright nodded and looked down to his kids.

"You've gotta let me go some time you two."

Cheimin rubbed her face against his leg and hopped off, and Hathaway pouted at him.

"You didn't say hello to us!"

Bright leaned down and ruffled Hathaway's hair.

"Hello Hathway, I'm home."

Hathaway continued to pout for a few seconds, before embracing his father tightly. Bright hugged him back and then stood up.

"Hathaway, Cheimin, go wash your hands before dinner."

The two of them yelled out 'yessir!' in unison before racing each other to the kitchen sink. Bright took a deep breath and in the quiet of the living room, looked around. He'd managed to carve out a rather nice life for himself. He nodded and walked off to the bedroom to take a quick shower. Ah, life was good.


	11. Back rubs

"Mirraaaaiiiii~"

She sighed and set her book down and walked onto Bright's study, where she found him slumped over his desk,

"Mirai, my back hurts, can you rub it for me?"

She shook her head and walked over, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Bright smiled and purred.

"What are you working on?"

He offered up a some of the papers.

"Taxes."

He yawned and sat up.

"Thank you, I feel a bit better now."

She took the paper from him and read it over. Meanwhile, Bright wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He rested his cheek against her stomach.

"How's it been? You know…"

She looked down at him and gently stroked his hair.

"It's right there, why don't you look and see?"

He pouted and quietly went back to rubbing her stomach.

"… Do you think it can hear me?"

"Him. It's a boy."

"Do you think he can hear me Mirai?"

He looked up at her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course."

Bright spun the chair to face her and embraced her.

"We can't wait you know."

He rubbed her tummy affectionately.

"What name did we agree on again?"

"Hathaway, don't you remember?"

Bright chuckled sheepishly.

"It was late…"

He steadied himself and readdressed her stomach.

"Hathaway… Like I said, your mother and I honestly can't wait to see you. We're going to do so many things together…"

He his sentence trailed off into nothing. He stood suddenly, roughly, sending the chair rolling away and embraced Mirai tightly, hiding himself in her shoulder. Mirai slowly rubbed his back as Bright sobbed softly into her sweater.


	12. what even is this

"Why are you here?"

Bright crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. In front of him stood… himself, clothed in the deep rich green of a Zeon uniform. His other self moved forward and cupped his cheek. The touch was cold, even though he wore gloves, and Bright shifted away from it.

"I thought I said to never let me see you again."

His other self moved close, pushing their foreheads together. His eyes fluttered closed and Bright focused on a suddenly interesting spot on the rug, looking anywhere but his doppleganger's face.

"Oh Bright… when will you learn…"

A hand snaked up his back. _His own hand. _Bright found himself arching into the touch. The hand found itself in his hair and took a firm grip, yanking back on a large tuft of it and exposing Bright's neck. His other self leaned in and gently kissed the spot where his adam's apple was now sticking out.

"I am you. I am what you could become some day. I can't leave you, not when you want beg for it so pathetically..."

A hand trailed up his thigh (just how many hands did this doppleganger have?) and Bright had had enough.

"NO!"

He used all his strength and shoved himself away. His other self stumbled back and leaned against the wall.

"You can't just do that, show up suddenly and take my body like it's your little play thing!"

The zeon purred at him slightly.

"My my, getting feisty now are we?"

Bright rushed him and pinned him against the wall, pushing his arm into his throat.

"You want feisty? I'll show you feisty!"

Bright grabbed his doppleganger by the head and forced his lips down on his. It felt weird to kiss yourself but you got used to it. It got heated quickly, the doppleganger putting himself into it and almost instantly they were a mess of arms and legs and tongues. Suddenly, the door rang and instantly the man vanished, leaving Bright all alone, disheveled, horny, and frustrated.

"ENTER!"

He snapped and Mirai stepped in. She gave him a once over, and her concerned features grew even more so.

", I heard some voices.. is everything alright?"

Bright clipped his collar and smoothed down his ruffled hair.

"No."

He gave Mirai a smile.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll meet you back on the bridge."

Mirai nodded and left and Bright dumped himself into a chair.

"That asshole…"

"Oh, I'm an asshole now, am I?"

Bright pushed the imposters face away.

"It's not my fault you're a narcisstic pig."

His other self cooed and then was at his throat again, leaving warm little kisses in little circles. Bright wrapped his arms around his other self and brought him close.

"You're the only one who understands me."

Bright whispered, burying his face into his chest.

"And I'm the only one who ever will."


	13. What am I even writing anymore

"All right, and just like that…"

Bright pulled back and examined his handy work.

"I'm just like daddy!"

Bright smiled as Hathaway squealed and spun around, wearing his jacket. The sleeves were long and the bottom half dragged along the ground, but it was nothing that wouldn't come out in the laundry.

"Ah, not yet."

Hathaway stopped in his tracks, staring up at Bright with huge inquisitive eyes.

"You still need this."

Bright dug into his closet and pulled out a wide brimmed Captain's hat. He dropped down to one knee and plopped it on Hathaway's head. It was big and drooped over his eyes, but Hathaway squealed and pushed it up.

"Now I'm even more like Daddy!"

Bright struggled to keep a smile from his face and bit his lip.

"Come on, let's go show Mommy."

Bright scooped his son up and walked out into the back yard.

"Hey Mirai, look!"

He held Hathaway out, and he saluted.

"Cap'n Hathaway Noa reportin' for duty!"

His son yelled out before bursting into giggles. Mirai started laughing too, abandoning the clothesline to walk over.

"Mommy look, I'm just like Daddy, see see?"

He pointed at his hat with a oversized sleeve. Mirai took his hand and laughed.

"Why yes, you look exactly like him."

Bright set Hathaway down and the boy ran off, at first tripping over the skirt tales of the jacket before managing to get in stride. Bright smiled and watched him run, issuing orders to everything. Flowers to grow, the neighbor's cat to meow, and the wind to blow, which it did. A warm gentle breeze. Mirai poked Bright in the ribs and he recoiled, rubbing his side.

"Whaaat?"

Mirai laughed and shook her head.

"You should have seen your face. You had a smile a mile wide."

Bright pouted and pinched her cheek.

"That's that a dad is supposed to have when he looks at his son!"

Mirai smacked his hand away and turned to go back to her laundry. Bright embraced her from behind and held her tight. He gently kissed her shoulder and buried himself into her neck. Mirai smiled and patted his head, and the wind continued to blow.


	14. nope

Bright's eyes flew open. He was on his back, staring at the cream colored ceiling. The clock rhythmically ticked away, counting away the seconds of time that drifted away. Bright didn't check it, the room had grown lighter and by his estimate it must have been about 5:30am. He slowly rolled over and took in the sight before him. Mirai had pulled the covers around her like a cocoon. He swallowed loudly and felt his face grow hot. His first time with a woman, with Mirai… Memories came rushing back to him, sending a shiver through his body. He suppressed them, as a gentleman must always do, and slowly rolled back onto his back. However, he couldn't sleep. His head was swimming with emotions, happy ones, sad ones, even erotic ones. He carefully got out of the bed and threw on a robe. He walked to the window and peeked out. The sun was rising over the city in a rich golden shine. He turned away and found himself looking back to his girlfriend. He looked around before finding his cell phone on the night table where he'd left it.

"Mirai's sleeping face…" he mumbled as he flipped it open and activated the camera. He got as close as he could and quietly snapped the photo. And just like that, her quiet vistage was captured forever. Bright found himself flustering again and quickly shut his phone with a snap. When he looked up from the front display (6:10am) he yelped.

"M-Mirai, when did you wake up?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Long enough for…" She pointed at the cell phone in his hands. He slammed it down on the night stand and flopped down on the bed. She laughed lightly and laid down next to him, snuggling up close.


	15. okay

Bright slipped into his room. It was dark and cool, a welcome difference from the harsh lighting on the Argama's bridge. He sighed a little and raised the lights ever so slightly, giving the room a dusky appearance. He then, with a few keycodes, double bolted the door. Taking into reference the lower gravity he sat down at his desk, turned on his desk lamp, and got to work on a few reports. But rather, he sat there, his pen meandering, doodling in the corner of official documents. His head was clouded and it's not like he could help it, or could he? His attention deviated towards a set of dictionaries which were now floating a few inches above the desk. He grabbed the third one in the set and pulled it open. Inside, in a small hollowed out space, was a black book. It was leather bound, like the dictionaries, and had a thin ribbon for page keeping. Bright pulled it out and retired to his bed.

He opened the book to the ribbon and pulled out a picture. It was of his wife, of Mirai, a picture he had taken of the night before he left for what was supposed to be another routine shuttle launch. She had surprised him with a new night gown, a skimpy pink thing made entirely of see-through silk. He had loved it for the few moments it had stayed on her, enough to take a picture. As he examined it again, for what must have been the hundredth time, he remarked at what exactly how perfect it truly was. Her face curled into a small 'oh' of surprise, the way the ensemble showed yet left to the imagination, and the way it drooped ever so slightly, revealing one of her tiny nipples, perked with anticipation. He closed his eyes and hugged the perfect photograph to his chest and revived that night in his mind. He remembered it all clearly, remembered the scent of their sweat mingling, her mewls of pleasure echoing in his ears. Bright curled up into a ball, feeling truly lonely for the first time in a long while.

"Mirai…" he whispered, her name drifting off into the weightless abyss. "…I miss you."

His tears joined her name, hanging there in the silence.


	16. dead and gone

It always hurt when it went in, regardless of how prepared you were. Bright gasped, throwing his head back against the wall, squeezing his legs tightly against Sleggar's waist as the older man pushed inside. He pulled Bright down by his hips, sheathing his cock with the young acting captain's ass until he was entirely inside.

"Well, this ain't the first time we fucked Cap'n, but it's certainly the first time against the wall."

Where as comments like that would have annoyed Bright, and in fact did when Sleggar had first started his tour aboard the White Base, ever since they had become… intimate, the annoyance had subsided into affectionate irritation. He leaned in, pushing Sleggar's hat off his head, smoothing his hair, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Then he leaned back, jamming the hat on his head.

"Fuck me." He demanded, bracing himself against the wall.

"Oh look at you, abusin' your privledges as Cap'n."

Sleggar rode him, rode him hard, within an inch of his life, until Bright's voice had run ragged, his screams of pleasure echoing around in the empty storeroom where Sleggar had pinned him against the wall and started this whole indecent. Sleggar kissed him, left hickies in odd places on his neck, bit his collarbones till they bled, fondled his cock in his rough hands, and Bright loved it. He loved the sense of feeling powerless, with the only thing running through his head being _God Sleggar, fuck me harder! _All at once, it came to the tipping point. Sleggar grunted into Bright's mouth as he kissed him and Bright felt it inside of him. His body felt hot, so damn hot he felt as though his body might explode. He clung to Sleggar, kissed him, kissed him for what felt like hours, until they broke for air. Sleggar's hands slide up from Bright's behind to his back, supporting him mid-air and holding him close. Feeling all at once wrapped in a passionate warmth, Bright closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, it was decidedly colder. The room was dark, save for a street light blinking between various colors, and it was not the good kind of dark. Earth, not the secluded White Base store room. Cold, not the warmth from his dream. Mirai, his fiance, and not Sleggar, the man he so desperately wanted and missed, was lying next to him. Her back was turned to him, her shoulders rising and falling rhythmically. It wasn't that he didn't love Mirai. He did, he loved her with all his heart. It was just… there was a piece of him, tugging away, _pining_ for the long gone Lieutenant Sleggar Law that had made him felt such feelings. Bright covered his eyes with his arm, trying to suck in quiet breaths through his teeth, trying not to sob like the pathetic human being he was. The time was March 0080 and despite his best efforts, Bright Noa cried.


	17. this is short i'm sorry

It wasn't that Bright hated blowjobs, rather, it was that he didn't expect to be getting one from the person currently between his legs. He closed his eyes yet again bucking his hips involentarily, or rather as much as he could without the older man pushing down on them, and moaned out the man's name.

"S-Sleeggeerr…" he sucked in a breath through his teeth, arching his back, feeling his shoulder blades dig into the White Base's suddenly uncomfortable Captain's chair. He grabbed Sleggar by the hair, using it to bace himself against the man's ministrations. But it was futile and within minutes after the surprise session had started, Bright came with a shallow moan. He slumped back into the chair and for a moment the only noise in the room was Sleggar swallowing the evidence. He then leaned up, running a hand through Bright's hair, pushing the disheveled locks off of his sweaty forehead. Even now, he couldn't resist the urge.

"Cap'n, you all right? You look as though you just got in a wrestling match with a bear and lost." he cracked playfully before slapping Bright's shoulder.

"I've gotta go. I'll be down in the MS deck."

Bright nodded tiredly. "Sure… sure, good idea." He was able to mumble before slipping off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
